Talk:Redwall Abbey
Missionaries hardly seems appropriate to describe the Loamhedge mice. Also, Saxus and Cedric are mentioned in Redwall, right? Ok, I'll renamed 'missionaries' to 'survivors'. I'm not sure which book they were mentioned in --LordTBT 19:46, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) Who the heck is Abbot Cleric?--Ember Nickel 18:55, 29 Nov 2005 (UTC) I was googling around to find information I had possibly missed, and that name came up. I havent read HR, wasn't sure if he was mentioned in there. If someone know's hes' not, remove him. --LordTBT 19:07, 29 Nov 2005 (UTC) I think he's a fanfic character, as denoted by parentheses around his name.--Ember Nickel 19:09, 29 Nov 2005 (UTC) Yeah I was thinking that too but wasn't entirely sure. --LordTBT 19:44, 29 Nov 2005 (UTC) Actually Cedric was mentioned in Redwall as the Abbot before Mortimer. --Zmflavius 11:24, 16 Nov 2008 Furtila? I've read Rakkety Tam through and there's no mention of Furtila!!! :Read closer. See page 7 in the hardcover edition. --LordTBT 00:00, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Size Anybody have any idea how big Redwall Abbey is? Not just the Abbey but the walls and grounds, too. (But I'll take what I can get.) :According to Brian Jacques, it's all up to your imagination! --LordTBT Talk! 14:44, 22 February 2007 (UTC) quick question Would Martin's Tomb be considered as part of the abbey? Sambrook the otter 01:37, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Not really. We barely get a glimpse of it in only 1 book. --LordTBT Talk! 04:27, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Ok. Sambrook the otter 12:10, 21 September 2008 (UTC) hey! Who made Saxus not an Abbot?... And Her full name is Songbreeze, not just song. Thats a nickname. I will be making changes.... Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 17:36, 19 January 2009 (UTC) The Dormitories Should there be an article for the dormitories? It is after all a region of Redwall Abbey. Or would the concept be totally unnecessary altogether? Thurrn the Ranger 16:32, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Article is unnecessary...what is there really to say? -- LordTBT Talk! 17:43, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Yes, I must agree, it would serve no purpose. Save take up space. 19:33, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot to sign in again. Silly of me, it says I am already logged in but after I do something I have to log in, what's up with that? Thurrn the Ranger 19:36, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Herbalists and Beekeepers On this page should we include a list of creatures who served Redwall Abbey as a herbalist or beekeeper? Thurrn the Ranger 14:15, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :It's already covered on their own article pages. -- LordTBT Talk! 16:36, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Bosie Wasn't Bosie a warrior too? After all, he was elected to that position. --Martin II Want to race? 00:40, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :No. As the description states: "Warriors are creatures of any species called upon by the spirit of Martin the Warrior to defend the Abbey in times of need or to perform some special task. Warriors should not be confused with those who wield the Sword of Martin." -- LordTBT Talk! 07:49, 12 May 2009 (UTC) This is fairly scant info to go on, but if you check the Firebird Paperback copy of Marlfox, page 276, second paragraph there is breif mention of a possible repair shop. Unless I am just taking the phrase out of context for the oil. -- 16:36, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Clarinna Clarinna wasn't the abbey warrior but she used it abbey warrior The criteria for abbey warrior is too ambiguous. There is an official position called 'Abbey Warrior', that was filled by Mathias, Martin, Mattimeo, Martin II, Rakkety Tam, Triss, Deyna, Dann, and Arven. This was the official wielder of the Sword of Martin and the leader of the Abbey's military efforts. This seems not to be the position intended. However, there were many people called upon by Martin to save/aid the Abbey at various points, like Sister Armel, for example. The category of 'people called upon by Martin to save/help the Abbey through the use of the Sword of Martin' seems to be what this list represents, and is that really significant enough to merit its own category on the 'Redwall Abbey' page? Is it more important than positions like Beekeeper, librarian, recorder, cellarkeeper, etc.? At the very least it should not be called 'Warriors'. :Hi there, and thanks for asking. Yes, characters "called upon by Martin to save/help the Abbey through the use of the Sword of Martin" is how this page defines Redwall Abbey "warriors", and that to me hardly seems ambiguous. The problem with using any other criteria is that not everyone who has wielded the Sword of Martin is really an Abbey "warrior"; even those defending the Abbey, like Bosie, which is why I find this definition to be the best. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:10, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Abbot Thibb On his page it says he is a squirrel but, on this page it says he is a mouseRichard Starkey Fear The Wolverine 18:31, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Should Redwallers link to here? It seems reasonably close to the article and is very useful. '--The Fivemole O Mole of Truth! Dig swift and sure, that Evil be Buried and Good Surface! '''03:22, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :I don't see a reason for this. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:04, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I just thought that, since often times, we do the following for articles about characters who interact with Redwallers, it may be quicker. However, all of those articles are finished now, so it is fine. The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 23:19, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Warriors ''The problem with using any other criteria is that not everyone who has wielded the Sword of Martin is really an Abbey "warrior"; even those defending the Abbey, like Bosie, which is why I find this definition to be the best. -LordTBT If you all are certain that this definition is correct, why don't you change the characters in the category? By the way, does Tiria Wildlough wield the sword of Martin? The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 23:05, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :Tiria does not wield the sword of Martin. That definition applies to this page. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:27, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Since it mentions the number of Abbesses/Abbots, would it be useful to mention that there were 4 females and 11 males called upon by Martin to save the Abbey? And with all the differing definitions such as wielder and called upon by Martin, should we mention those? Nvm the last part-Segalia Riverstorm, Otter Warrior Living and writing adventures,1 Cor. 1:7-9 16:13, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :I don't take issue with this -- LordTBT Talk! 03:37, May 16, 2012 (UTC) How is Martin called upon by the spirit of Martin? Otherwise, he is hardly an abbey warrior. The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 02:31, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :Martin is the original Abbey defender. Let's not be ridiculous. -- LordTBT Talk! 02:33, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry if it sounded ridiculous, but you had a very strict definition. It just points out that if he is somewhat of an exception from the definition, then maybe some others are, if they are abbey defenders too. The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 02:36, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :If you think any of the other characters listed are exceptions, prove it. You will not be successful. -- LordTBT Talk! 02:43, May 23, 2012 (UTC) The only difference between Martin and Bosie is that Martin came first. You yourself said that Bosie defended the abbey, and he wields the sword, but if you are determined, then I will give up. However, I also suggested earlier to change the category page to match in characters and definition. If we have one definition, should we not use it for all characters called Abbey Warrior? The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 02:59, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I give up. I will cease to talk on this page. The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 03:22, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I do not want to change anything, but does it appear in Martin the Warrior (book)? This probably counts, but still, I just want to be sure. The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 00:45, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:40, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Abbey Warriors Ok, on this page Tiria Wildlough and Clarinna are listed as Abbey warriors, but on the Abbey Warriors page, they are not listed. Should put them on?--Alderjack the Treescamp (talk) 23:36, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Wait a minute, how were Tiria and Clarinna Abbey Warriors? Sure Tiria was a warrior, and she was from the Abbey, but she never wielded the Sword of Martin nor did she hold the postition. Clarinna only used Martin's sword to kill Zwilt; nothing more (though Martin was decidedly involved in that bit). Oh, and can I add Laird Bosie McScutta to the Warriors list? --Reep Lightingflash - Anybody got cheese? 15:32, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :What many seem to be missing is that the position of "Abbey Warrior" does not appear in every book. In fact, that phrase isn't used as often as some may think. This gives us 2 options: 1) Only listing the characters that books explicitly define as "Abbey Warrior." This gives us quite a small list. 2) For the purposes of this resource, we alter the definition and do not limit it to just 'Abbey Warrior.' Instead we expand this to 'Warrior.' We have gone the latter route, and the definition is clearly stated in that section. Martin must call upon someone to either defend the Abbey or perform a special task. Not everyone who Martin asks to defend the Abbey becomes the 'Abbey Warrior', however they are in fact a Warrior in their own right. Thus, the expanded definition of 'Warrior'. Make sense? -- LordTBT Talk! 15:47, May 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Yep, it does. I still think Bosie should be on the list though. --Reep Lightingflash - Anybody got cheese? 17:03, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Bosie was an Abbey Warrior, not Clarinna.--Alderjack the Treescamp (talk) 02:38, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :Read the above definition of "Warrior", which is also on the actual article itself. Thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:58, May 10, 2015 (UTC) New Category? Could there be a category for Buildings? I mean, if there's a spot for islands, there should be a Redwall Building category (talking about the buildings in the Redwall World, not Redwall Abbey itself). It could be a subcategory for places.--Alderjack the Treescamp (talk) 15:49, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Why is Bosie not a warrior, according to this page, but Clarinna and Tiria are? It doesn't make sense.--Alderjack the Treescamp (talk) 03:48, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :Did you read the definition of warrior, on the page? -- LordTBT Talk! 04:25, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Oh! Bosie was still an Abbey Warrior, but he was not called on by Martin, which is this' page's definition. I see now!--Alderjack the Treescamp (talk) 16:58, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Question Okay, so Abbot Apodemus was most likely a wood mouse, but if he was a specific kind of mouse, then why does his article's species link to "mice"? --Snowstripe You're always welcome at my mountain. 16:44, July 29, 2015 (UTC)